callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy Of My Enemy is the sixteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. During which the player controls Captain John "Soap" MacTavish during the battle in the airplane graveyard. Walkthrough The player starts out as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish. The objective is to escape the aircraft "boneyard" and make it to Nikolai's airplane. This level is a three-way fight, as Makarov's men fight Shadow Company, who will also target the player if he/she picks sides, as the two armies will take each other down if the player leaves them to it. At certain points, however, the player will be forced to engage them. While running, Captain Price has a conversation with Makarov and uses the level's name in the famous saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Makarov reluctantly helps Soap and Price by revealing the location of Shepherd. At the end of the level, the player and Price drive a jeep into Nikolai's plane, with the coordinates to General Shepherd's secret base. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player will start with an M14 EBR Scoped Silenced and a MP5k Silenced Red Dot. File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR Silenced File:MP5K.png|MP5K Silenced Red Dot Intel Items *'Item No. 39:' (1/2 Intel) From the starting point, turn west and enter the cockpit of a junkyard plane (C-130). *'Item No. 40:' (2/2 Intel) Inside the only cockpit on top of hill (C-130), after the two black SUV's cross your path and approx. 88m before the jeep. Tips *The helicopters and BTRs in this mission can significantly restrict the player's movements. Stay covered instead of moving forward as Shadow Company and Makarov's men will try to take out these vehicles. After a while the BTR will be down. *The Little Birds in this level can be easily shot down with any assault rifle. *On Veteran, the camouflage offered by the ghillie suit worn by the player is quite minimal as enemies from both sides tend to detect the player's presence very quickly even if they have been busy engaging the other side. For some players it may just be easier to kill everybody on the map to advance. *The "stealth" element on this level is not so much about staying hidden or advancing unseen; instead the key is to move quickly from cover to cover and kill enemies who are only of immediate threat or are in the middle of the way to the next cover point. One main difference in the enemies on this level is that they are not actively seeking the player out but would only try to kill them when spotted. Many of them lose interest as soon as the player has broken their line of sight so keep moving quickly from cover to cover. *Things become a little trickier in the second half after having jumped down to the broken plane, as each faction in this area occupy its own half of the map, making it more likely to be surrounded by enemies of the same faction. Before jumping out of the plane, focus all fire on the side of the map that the player is going to take to thin out enemy presence a bit. *Move quickly hugging the side of the map and keep an eye out for a "alcove spot" that allows the player to wait things out before making the bolt for the next cover. Keep in mind that not all enemies in the area are necessarily looking for the player (Captain John "Soap" MacTavish) as long as the balance between the two factions is maintained in the fight. *If the player refrains from killing many enemies in the first half of the battle, when reaching the second half, the AI limit will mean there are a relatively small amount of enemies. This makes the dash to the jeep much easier. *The Shadow Company will try to kill the player more than Makarov's men. If need be, stay on the side controlled by Makarov's men. Although arguably the Shadow Company side of the map, after jumping off the broken plane, offers more corners and "alcove" spots for reprieve. After jumping out from the broken plane, a good reprieve spot on Makarov's side of the map is inside the hull of the plane in front of and to the left. *Stay up in the broken plane and use the M14 EBR, if still equipped. Fire in a prone or crouching position and when hurt just slide farther down away from the action. This is a good way to thin out the opposition before jumping down to continue. *When reaching the broken plane, the player can run up to the very end to trigger everyone to appear in the area below then run back down to the area where once in before. If the player doubles back far enough, go back to the broken plane. The only person left is a Shadow Company soldier on the minigun of a technical. He will not see the player, as he is somewhat hidden behind a piece of cardboard thrown in a dumpster. The player can then snipe the tip of his helmet from the back of the plane and the area will be completely void of enemies (for the time being) leaving the player fairly safe to sprint to the hold of the plane to the left. *When reaching Price and the getaway jeep, switch out the M14 EBR for an assault rifle. This extra firepower will come in handy during the jeep chase. *There is a much wider variety of weapons as there are Shadow Company's and Makarov's men's weaponry. *On Recruit or Regular its probably fastest to run all the way to the jeep, killing anyone that gets in the way. *It is possible to get to the jeep without firing a single shot on Recruit difficulty, although difficult. Transcript See The Enemy Of My Enemy/Transcript. Trivia See The Enemy Of My Enemy/Trivia. Video thumb|300px|left|Mission Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer